Why Orochimaru REALLY Left The Akatsukie's!
by Hao is hot
Summary: OK, htis is my vertion of why Orochimaru left the Akatsukies. Oneshot. No pairings... Sorry if you donlt liek it but it's my first Naruto Fic.


AN: OK htis was origonaly an English project but I though I'd put it on here so this is it ... sorry if it's crummy.

Anyway this is my vertion of why Orochimaru left the Akatsukies.. I know theirs proberly tones of these but I liek it so there sticks tong out at at audience

* * *

**Why Orochimaru really left the Akatsukis**

Itachi smirked before making to turn around and walk away, before spinning back round and punching Orochimaru in the nose. Kisame, Diedara and Leader's eye's widened at the scene before them,

"Whoa, go Itachi," Diedara stated. Of course this isn't were our story begins as it would make no sence to the viewer, so we'll jump back to the previous day…

* * *

Yesterday it was a normal day like any other at Akatsuki headquarters. Diedara and Sansori are sitting watching TV. Kakuzu was sitting at a table counting money from passed missions. Hidan was praying to whatever gods he prayed to and Zetsu was watering the plants in his garden. All this time Leader was doing paper work in his office. 

In the kitchen, sitting at the table was Itachi and Orochimaru were having a stare off with Itachi. Kisame was watching the two men, refereeing. The two had been sitting there for over an hour and neither of them has backed down to the stare-off. Kisame finally sighed,

"Can't on of you give in all ready? I getting board refereeing," the shark man said,

"No," the two said. Kisame sighed again before getting up and walking over to the fridge, taking out three can's of beer before sitting back down and put two down in front of Orochimaru and Itachi and opening his can. The other two then picked up there own can, opening it and taking a sip out of then simultaneously, there eye's not leaving the others. Just then Diedara walked in,

"Are those two still at it, yeah," Diedara said walking over to the fridge and taking out two cans of beer, and opening one,

"Yeah, they sure can not blink for a long time," Kisame said before taking a drink of his beer,

"Do they ever stop fighting? Yeah?" Diedara asked,

"Nope, this is the third competition today, I'm starting to get sick of it," Kisame said,

"Yeah, hay babe watch is coming on in a few minutes, want to watch? Yeah" Diedara said signalling though the door,

"You bet! Think you's two can not cheat with no referee?" Kisame asked the two at the table, they nodded," Great!" and with that him and Diedara walked back though to the living room. Things were silent for a minute until Orochimaru spoke,

"Give up Uchiha; you can't out stare a snake,"

"And loose to you? I don't think so muffin boy," Orochimaru glare intensified on Itachi, who simply smirked back. Suddenly Itachi came up with a devilish idea; why not use the mangekyou Sharingan on him? The Mangekyou Sharingan is a genjutsu; an illusion spell if you will, it's were Itachi can make someone see something of his choosing for seventy-two hours. And all the victim has to do is look into his eyes, talk about simple. Itachi's smirk widened little bit and Orochimaru glare harder,

'_It would be perfect_,' a voice said at the back of Itachi head,_ just use I, sit back and enjoy the fireworks._' It was a very tempting offer, but he wasn't sure if the leader would be happy with it. He did shout at Orochimaru when he put that prank on the HQ lavatories and Kisame fell for it… and he wasn't happy about when Itachi rigged the TV remote to go to only the nature channels, which here displaying mature animal content and Zetsu turned it on,' _OH just use the stupid genjutsu!_' the voice shouted. Itachi decided to give into the voice and focused his chakra to his eyes, activating the Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi's pupils turned into a black, three-pronged shurikan signalling that it was activated,

'_For the next seventy-two hours of your life you will see… let's see what do you pride… your looks for start… ah for the next seventy-two hours of your life you will see your skin shedding every time you look in a mirror and you won't have noticed that I have Mangekyou Sharingan yet,_' Itachi though before deactivating his Mangekyou and getting back to the contest.

Orochimaru was wondering what just happened, he felt like he'd just missed about a minute of his life, but he just mentally shrugged it off. Just then Itachi blinked and Orochimaru threw his handing to the air standing up,

"HA! You blinked! I win!" Orochimaru started a little victory dance as Itachi stood up, picking his can up and going over to the door,

"Yeah well, you're a snake, it was kind of unfair," Itachi said before leaving. Orochimaru stopped mid-victory dance, staring at the door,

'_Was that really Itachi? Usually he would shout and demand a rematch,_' Orochimaru thought before shrugging and getting back to his victory dance.

* * *

Later that day Orochimaru was walking down the hallway to his room, humming happily before he passed by a mirror on the wall and his reflection caught his eye. He jumped back to the mirror and was horrified by what he saw, 

"M-My Skin It's… It's…" He stuttered," I-I'm Shedding!," He shouted at the mirror. In his reflection his skin looked loose and scaly. He stared at the mirror trying to see if it was some trick, when he remembered something;

'_For the next seventy-two hours of your life you will see your skin shedding every time you look in a mirror,_'

Orochimaru glared angrily at his reflection,

"So that's his game hn?" he asked no one in particular," Well if that's the way he wants to play it, fine! I won't satisfy his humour," He said, as Sansori walked by and looked at Orochimaru weirdly,

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?" He asked, Orochimaru turned to the puppet user,

"So you don't see me with loose skin, scalyness and any sins of peeling?" Orochimaru asked,

"Nope! Are you feeling OK?" Sansori asked,

"Yip! Perfectly fine! Brilliant even!" Orochimaru walked away ranting about how 'good' he felt. Sansori watched him go with an astonished look,

"Yeah, he's been hanging around Diedara to much," Sansori said before continuing on his way.

* * *

Again, later that day, Orochimaru walked into the living room of the Akatsuki hideout were Itachi, Kisame and Diedara were sitting on the couch watching the documentary channel. Itachi turned around to watch Orochimaru walk though to the kitchen and take a beer out of the fridge (they must spend a fortune on beer) and walk back into the room and sitting in the arm chair near the couch, whistling the whole way, 

"So, Orochimaru. Feeling Ok today?" Itachi said, smirking,

"Yip," Orochimaru answered, opening the can,

"Sure you're not feeling down? Upset? Like your skin was shedding?" he asked. Kisame and Diedara were looking at him weirdly now,

"Nope! I feel great today! After all, I beat you at that stare off," Orochimaru answered, grinning. Itachi was now frowning,

"Are you sure? Have you even looked in a mirror today?" Itachi asked,

"Nope!" Orochimaru said before taking a swig of his beer. Itachi was not happy now, knowing Orochimaru, who seems to look at a mirror every hour of his life, should have noticed,

'_Fine! If that's the way you wanna play it, I'll just make the stakes higher,_' Itachi though, activating his Mangekyou Sharingan again,'_ Now when ever you look in a mirror you'll see yourself shedding **and** your hair falling out,_' Itachi deactivated his Mangekyou Sharingan again and smirked,

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Itachi asked one again, Orochimaru nodded,

"Never felt better," he answered,

"Really 'cause I think I see a bit of peeling right about there," The Uchiha stated, pointing to his own cheek,

"What? Were!?" Orochimaru immediately pulled out a hand mirror from his pocket and looked at his face. Diedara and Kisame, on the other hand, didn't look so sure; they knew Itachi was up to something if he was probing at Orochimaru so much.

Orochimaru looked in the mirror and found that his skin wasn't quite peeling off yet, but then he noticed a wad of his hair fall. Orochimaru stared in shock at his reflection, horrified once more.

"M-m-m-my hair! It's… it's..." Orochimaru never finished his sentence when he caught a glimpse of the satisfied look on Itachi's face. Orochimaru glared at Itachi," So you think this I funny don't you?" Itachi tried to look offended,

"What? I didn't do anything," He said, also trying to look innocent,

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! I was going to take the high road and ignore this," Orochimaru pointed to his face," But this is ridiculous!" Just then the Leader walked through the living room to the kitchen, whistling happily,

"What's going on?" He asked Diedara,

"We're not so sure but I think it's a prank, Yeah" Diedara said,

"What did I say about those childish pranks?" Leader asked,

"But I didn't do anything. Oro-chan's just getting paranoid," Itachi said, looking innocent (Or as inocent as a Mass murderer cand look),

"Paranoid my posterior! You Mangekyou Sharangan-ed me!" Orochimaru yelled, standing up," And don't call me Oro-chan!"

"Itachi is that true?" Leader asked, coming back into the room with a beer in his hand,

"No! Why would I?" Itachi said,

"Well he did beet you at that stare-off this morning," Kisame pointed out,

"I was board and I wasn't in the mood to hear Oro-chan moan about loosing," Itachi said, knowing it would wind Orochimaru up,

"Please! I won fare and square and you just had to get payback," Orochimaru shouted," Just because I'm eviler than you!" the spectators gasped. Itachi stood up, rounding on Orochimaru,

"What did you just say?" Itachi asked dangerously,

"You heard me! I'm eviler than you are! Admit it!" Orochimaru said. Itachi smirked before making to turn around and walk away, before spinning back round and punching Orochimaru in the nose. Kisame, Diedara and Leader's eye's widened at the scene before them,

"Whoa, go Itachi," Diedara stated, in more of a shocked voice than a cheer. Orochimaru raised a hand to his nose; which had blood leaking out of it. He looked up at Itachi, who was smirking,

"You wanna bet on that?" Itachi asked. Orochimaru frowned at him,

"Yeah, actually," Orochimaru said before throwing a punch at Itachi. Itachi just moved his head to the side slightly before raising a knee to Orochimaru's stomach. Orochimaru bent over a bit, coughing up some blood; before Itachi moved back allowing Orochimaru to kneel on the floor. Orochimaru regained his breath before sweeping a foot around to trip Itachi. Itachi crashed to the ground and Orochimaru got back up, before stepping on Itachi's stomach.

"I'm eviler, admit it," Orochimaru provoked. Itachi Frowned back up at Orochimaru, grabbing onto his foot and twisting it, making Orochimaru loose his balance. Itachi got back up, followed by Orochimaru and there an other punch at Orochimaru, which missed. Orochimaru retaliated by punching Itachi in the nose, blood started dripping out of it as Itachi stumbled back a bit. Itachi them took two kunai and threw them at Orochimaru. Orochimaru moved to the side as the kunai flew past him and took one out of the pouch on his leg and held it tightly in his hand, before charging at Itachi. Itachi took a Kunai out of his pouch and did the same. There was a clang of metal when the two Kunai collided, a battle of strength playing out between the two men. Leader, Diedara and Kisame, stared at the fight in amusement and worry,

"Shouldn't we stop them Leader-sama, yeah?" Diedara asked, Leader nodded before stepping between the two,

"Right! That's enough, before someone get's really hurt," He said as they stood down,

"Then tell him to de-Mangekyou Sharangan me," Orochimaru said, glaring at Itachi,

"Itachi, De-Mangekyou Sharangan him," Leader ordered,

"I'm afraid it's imposable. Once the Mangekyou has been activated on someone it won't stop until the end of the duration," Itachi explained, un-emotionally "Onjoy your next 65 hours," Itachi said, a Smirk growing on his lips,

"ITACHI!" The leader yelled at him. Orochimaru growled before stomping out of the room. Silence hung in the room,

"… Well that ended well, Yeah," Diedara stated as the others sighed, before getting back to what they were doing before.

* * *

The next day everything was extremity calm, not one shout had been heard and it was already noon, though the tension from yesterday still hung in the air. Itachi sat at the table in the Kitchen, drinking a beer as Kisame walked in, 

"Hay," Kisame said, getting a beer from the fridge and sitting down opposite Itachi,

"Hay," Itachi replied, gloomily,

"Heard anything from Orochimaru yet?" Kisame asked,

"Nope, he's not left his room since the fight yesterday," Itachi said,

"Yeah, Zetsu say's they've tried everything, but refused to leave his room," Kisame took a sip out of his can as Itachi to a huge swig out of his, finishing the can," How many on those have you had today?"

" I lost count after ten, I've got nothing else to do with Orochimaru locking himself up like that," Itachi said,

"You know give him a week and he'll be out of their," Kisame said,

"Yeah and if he's **really **that upset we'll not see him for a month," Itachi brought his fist down on top of the can, squashing it flat into the table. It was silent for a moment,

" You know I'm not trying to take sides," Kisame started, looking up at the Uchiha for a reaction," But maybe you went a bit far this time,"

"How's Mangekyou-ing him to far?" Itachi asked,

"Well three days of seeing something you don't want to is harsh. Like if you'd magekyoued me into seeing fishing hooks hanging around all the time would drive me nuts," Kisame shuddered before drinking from his can. Itachi sighed,

"I guess your kind of right," Itachi opened the can of beer that was sitting next to him before taking a very large swig from it. Zetsu then walked in, reading over a piece of paper he was holding," What 'cha got there?" Itachi asked,

" A note I found in Oro-san's room," He put it down on the table. Itachi picked it up and began to read it;

_Dear Zetsu,_

_If you've got this then you've broken into my room though force, and I'll let you know that you're paying for the door. This note is officially my resignation from the Akatsuki's… and be sure to tell Itachi that he's a pain in the rear for driving me to this. _

_From Orochimaru. _

Itachi read the note over three times, Kisame reading it over his shoulder,

"Whoa, he really left," Kisame said," And Itachi's taking it hard,"

"I'm not taking the him leaving bit hard, I'm taking the fact that Leader will make me pay for the door hard," Kisame laughed at his partner before leaving the room, hearing the them tune for babe watch playing from he living room.

And that is the reason why Orochimaru left the Akatsuki's.

* * *

AN: OK this is kinda corny but the Idea came to mind and I I just had to put it on Fanfiction. And sorry if I've got the Mankekyou wrong... Anyway taht's my 1shot R&R PLEASE . 


End file.
